50 Reasons to Have Sex Grimm
by mystic7194
Summary: In How I Met Your Mother they create a list of 50 Reasons to Have Sex. I've written a fic for every reason. The fics are mostly slash from different fandoms including Sherlock, Supernatural, Grimm, and Glee. Most fics stand alone. This story contains the Grimm fics. Visit my profile for fics in other fandoms. see each chapter for specific warnings, pairings, ext.
1. Reason 11: It is raining

Spoilers: None Pairing: Nick /Monroe established relationship Rating: PG Warning: Reference to Sex

In this chapter Monroe hates going out in the rain because he always ends up smelling like wet dog so Nick thinks of an indoor activity that will keep them busy.

It's been a long week for detective Nick Burkhart. He's had to deal with two completely human murder cases as well as a string of vandalism caused by rebellious, teenage wesen. He's ready to work out his frustrations by doing some Grimm training in the woods with his blutbad boyfriend.

"You don't look ready for the woods," Nick comments when he sees Monroe. The blutbad is sipping coffee in the kitchen. He's wearing a pair of Kakis and a nice sweater. His clothes are hardly suitable for running around in the forest.

"Dudes, it's raining," Monroe says as if it's obvious.

"It's just a little drizzle," Nick counters. "So we'd get a little wet; It's nothing to worry about."

"Naw Man, I can't stand the rain," Monroe explains. "Not even a little bit of rain. Just the smallest amount of rain makes me smell like a wet dog. It's horrible. The smell invades the entire house and takes weeks to get rid of."

"Alright fine," Nick concedes. "No forest today. What are we going to do instead?"

"Well we can't practice outside," Monroe says. "But I bet I can find a way to keep you busy."

"I'll bet you can ," Nick replies suggestively. He pulls the blutebad into a heated kiss.

"I was gonna suggest you clean the house," Monroe states. "But sex is good too."

AN: Please leave a review. Tell me what you liked or provide constructive criticism. I hope I did Monroe's voice justice. He's such a funny character. I'm very excited for season 2 on Monday. Is anyone else excited?


	2. Reason 24: Forgot to buy a bday present

Spoilers: None. I wrote this before the new season started so any similarity is purely coincidental. Pairing: Nick/Monroe Length: 869 words Rating: PG

Warning: References to sex

Summary: Nick didn't know it was his boyfriend's birthday and feels guilty.

AN: this gets slightly angsty. I don't know why. For some reason my brain is automatically set to angst. Also I used Eddie as Monroe's first name because I'm pretty sure we haven't been told what it actually is and it's so prevalent in fandom that I thought it actually was Eddie until I saw a post complaining about it.

Nick's day had begun with what had seemed like a routine B&E. However by the end of the day the minor break-in had become a triple murder involving some sort of cat wesen. Nick and Hank had exhausted all of their leads so the captain had sent them both home. It was still relatively early so rather than going home to his empty house Nick headed for Monroe's. Even if Monroe can't help him with thecase it will be nice to spend time with his wesen boyfriend.

Nick knocks on the front door and waits. He can hear muffled music coming from inside. The volume of the noise increases as the door opens and Monroe peaks his head out. He's wearing a brightly colored party hat. The bright, slightly-tipsy smile on the blutebad's face morph's into a look of surprise.

"Oh hey man," Monroe greets nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I hit a wall with my current case. I was hoping we could get dinner and talk about cat wesen," Nick explains. "Is now a bad time?"

"No," Monroe denies. "Come on in. I was just having a few friends over." 'A few friends' turns out to be nearly 3 dozen wesen in various states of inebriation. Some are dancing to music that Nick suspects is a too trendy to be Monroe's choice. Others are talking amongst themselves in small groups. A couple of wesen are mixing drinks in the kitchen. Before Nick can comment, one of the wesen approaches.

"We're gathering everyone in the kitchen for cake," the fox-wesen tells them before moving on to tell others.

They all crowd around the cake on the small kitchen table. One of the wesen lights the candles and everyone begins to sing. Nick joins in despite not being sure whose birthday it is.

"Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday dear, Eddie."

"Happy…" Nick trails off half-way through the next line as he realizes what the wesen just sang. It's Monroe's birthday? How had he missed that? He'd known the blutebad for over a year. He dragged Monroe into all kinds of danger almost every week. They each trusted the other with their lives. Monroe had been the one Nick had turned to when Juliet left him. At the time he'd barely been able to function but Monroe had been the one to get him through it. And he didn't even know when the wesen's birthday was. It made Nick feel like a jerk.

While Nick is contemplating what an awful boyfriend his is the wesen have wolfed down (pardon the pun) their cake and declared that it's time for presents. He follows them into the living room. He tries to blend into the wallpaper as present after present is shoved in front of Monroe to unwrap.

"Oh an automatic vegetable slicer," Monroe deadpans. "Just what I wanted."

"Did you sew this yourself?" Monroe asks. He holds up a sweater. It's a nearly blinding mess of bright, mismatched colors. One arm is nearly twice as long and several inches higher that the other. On top of that the hole for the head is somewhere near where his stomach should be. "Well it's the thought that counts."

"Ice cubes in the shape of human hearts?" Monroe examines the oddly shaped ice cube tray. "That's weird, dude."

After presents people slowly begin to clear out. About 45 minutes later Monroe is finally bidding goodbye to the last of his guests.

"Thanks for coming… it was great seeing you again… yeah I'll be at the poker game on Friday…bye" Monroe turns his attention to his boyfriend. "Hey man. Sorry about that. Did you need something?"

"No, it wasn't important," Nick tells the blutebad. "Although I was hoping that now that everyone else is gone I could give you my present."

Nick pulls Monroe into a kiss. It gradually becomes more heated until they are both panting once they finally pull away.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" Monroe asks while they are catching their breath.

"Well…I," Nick can't think up a lie fast enough.

"You didn't know," Monroe realizes.

"I didn't know but I should have," Nick declares. "What kind of boyfriend am I if I don't even know your birthday?" The guilt on his face is easy to read.

"Oh Nick, dude, we've only been dating a month," Monroe explains. "We've barely know each other for a year and a large part of that was spent catching murders. We've hardly had time for much small talk. To be honest, I've never been one for birthdays. This party wasn't even my idea. It was a surprise party thrown by the guys from my Wider support group. I didn't know half of the people here. I'm not much of a party person. I'd much rather just have a quiet dinner out."

"We could do that," Nick says. "The owner of that vegan restaurant you like owes me a favor. I can get us a table for this weekend if you want." Nick presses a short kiss to Monroe's mouth.

"Sounds good," Monroe responds by deepening the kiss. "But that doesn't mean we can't do a bit of celebrating now."

AN: Thanks for reading my fic. Please leave a review. It's past 3AM and I'm off to bed. Goodnight.


	3. Reason 26: near death experience

Reason 26: Celebrating the joy of life after a near-death experience

Spoilers: None Pairing: Nick/Monroe Rating: PG Warning: references to violence, implied sex

Summary: Nick and Monroe nearly die which makes Monroe realize how much it would suck if Nick died before Monroe confessed his attraction.

"Holy shit," Monroe declares loudly as he collapses onto his couch. ""I can't believe we made it out of that fight with all our limbs still attached."

"Yeah. That Dickfellig nearly tore my arm of," Nick responds with a relieved laugh as he joins Monroe on the couch . Both Blutbad and Grimm are still riding the adrenalin high from the fight against the gang of half-a-dozen wesen drug smugglers.

"Then he probably would have beaten me to death with it," Monroe chuckles.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit," Nick jokes. "It seems like we're faced with imminent death on a weekly basis."

Monroe realizes how close Nick is sitting. Nick is so close that Monroe can hear the Grimm's heartbeat, which is still elevated from the fight. As he listens to its rabid *thump* *thump* *thump*, he realizes how close that heart came to never beating again. It was far from the first time Nick had run that risk, hell it wasn't even the first time Nick had nearly died this month- and it was only the 15th. He can't let his friend die. He's known for a while that he's in love with the Grimm but so far he's been too big a chicken to tell him. It would suck if Nick died before he had the courage to admit his feelings.

"Monroe?" Nick interrupts Monroe's thoughts. Nick has his concerned gaze fixed on the Butbad and he's still sitting much too close. Monroe could just lean over and kiss him. But he really shouldn't.

'Oh fuck it,' Monroe thinks. 'We only live once.'

He presses his lips to Nick's.

"It's about time," Nick mutters before enthusiastically kissing back.

AN: This chapter is kind of short. I hope you like it anyway. Please leave me a review.


	4. Reason 37: They have airconditioning

Title: Reason 37: They have air-conditioning and you don't

Spoilers: None Pairing: Nick/Monroe Rating: PG Warning: implications of sex

Summary: Portland is experiencing a heat wave and Nick's power is out so he goes to visit his boyfriend who has air conditioning.

It's sweltering in Portland with temperatures reaching as high as 104° F. On top of that the heat has caused blackouts across the city. More than half of Portland is without power.

Monroe's glad he installed that backup generator in the basement. Blutbaden don't do well in high heat. They don't have sweat glands to help cool off like humans do. They can release some excess heat by panting, the way dogs do, but it isn't a very attractive process to watch. Monroe decides to do as much work as possible from his air conditioned home until the heat wave is over.

Monroe is looking over the contents of his fridge, contemplating whether there's enough food inside to make dinner, when there's a knock at the door.

Nick is standing on Monroe's porch with a bag of takeout in one hand and a six-pack of craft beers in the other.

"Hey man. What's up?" Monroe asks.

"I brought you some takeout from the organic restaurant downtown that you like," Nick explains.

"You even brought my favorite beer," Monroe adds. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't a man just bring a meal to his blutbad boyfriend without an ulterior motive?"

"Your power's out. Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Nick admits. "Been out since yesterday."

"Come on in," Monroe offers. "It'd be a shame to let the food go to waste."

"I also brought lube," Nick states suggestively as they enter the house.

"I knew there was a reason I haven't let a jagerbar eat you."

AN: Sorry that was so short. I hope you like it anyway. Please leave me a review.


	5. R43 said loves you not ready to say back

Title: Reason 43: Because he said he loves you and you're not ready to say it back yet

Spoilers: None Pairing:Monroe/Nick Rating: PG Warning: minor sexual references

Summary: Monroe tells Nick he love him but Nick is nervous about saying it back.

The first time Monroe drops the L-bomb on Nick it's about six months into their relationship. They're both still riding the adrenalin high of defeating a rouge Wesen. They make out on Monroe's couch like horny teenagers, messy and desperate. Monroe is lying on top of Nick as they kiss. Their hands explore the contours of their closely pressed bodies.

"God, I can't believe how much I love you," Monroe says in a low voice as he begins to strip Nick of his clothes. Nick freezes for a moment, suddenly becoming tense. It's gone so quickly that Monroe convinces himself that he imagined it. Then, Nick is sucking a deep mark on Monroe's neck right at the spot that drives him absolutely crazy. Monroe doesn't even realize that Nick didn't say anything back until much later.

X.X.X

Monroe says it again a few days later. Nick is coming to Monroe's house for dinner after a long day of chasing completely human bad guys. The Blutebad greets him with a kiss.

"I'm glad you're home," Monroe says. "I love you."

It's a relatively chaste kiss so Monroe is surprised to feel a hand stroking his cock through his pants. Not that he's complaining. Although dinner is cold by the time Nick and Monroe are in the frame of mind to think about food.

Monroe begins to become more comfortable with saying those 3 little words. He says it when Nick leaves for work, when Nick comes home, during sex, really whenever he feels the urge. He doesn't pay attention to the fact that Nick hasn't said it back. He doesn't want to rush the Grimm. He isn't even aware that anything is wrong until nearly two weeks after Monroe first tells Nick that he loves him.

X.X.X

Monroe calls Nick at work to ask him a question.

"Burkhart," Nick answers his cell on the third ring.

"Hey it's me," Monroe says. "I'm at the grocery store and wanted to know if you had any opinions on dinner. Or at least any ideas within my Weider diet. "

"Um... I can't come over tonight. I've got a case." Nick says uneasily into the phone.

"Oh. Anything I can help with?" Monroe offers.

"No," Nick says a bit too quickly. "It's not a Wesen thing. Just a normal human thing."

"Ok, tomorrow night then," Nick makes a grunt-like noise that Monroe takes as agreement. "I love you." There's only a dial tone in response.

Despite what Monroe said he doesn't see Nick the next day or the day after that or the day after that. Monroe begins to wonder if the case Nick is working on will ever be resolved so he can get his boyfriend back.

X.X.X

On Friday Monroe has a guy's night out with some of his Weider friends at a local bar. As he enters the building he's surprised to see Hank and an Asian cop sitting at a table near the back of the room.

"Oh hey man," Monroe greets them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Hank returns the greeting.

"Can't complain," Monroe says. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be at the station helping Nick out with the big case." Both cops look at Monroe in confusion.

"What case?" Hank asks. "We haven't had anything big in a while."

"Yeah, the precinct's been dead all week," Wang Wong Wu agrees.

Monroe stares at them blankly for a moment. There had to be a case. Nick told him there was a case. It'd been Nick's excuse for not coming to Monroe's house all week. Someone was lying and given that Hank had no motive it was Nick.

But why? Why would Nick lie to him? He'd thought everything had been going fine. He thinks back to the last few weeks. He remembers the way Nick's been evasive and nervous lately. Nick's been pulling away for weeks. Monroe was oblivious to it before but it's obvious now.

Nick barely remembers saying goodbye to Hank or if he made an excuse to his friends. He's on autopilot as he gets in the car and drives. He finds himself at Nick's house, the one he shared for years with Juliet. Monroe rings the doorbell.

Nick answers the door in plaid pajama-pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. He looks surprised to see Monroe.

"Monroe, what are you doing here?"

"What's going on, Nick?" Monroe asks. "Where have you been this past week?"

"Nothing," Nick responds still nervous. "I'm just busy with work."

"That's not what hank said. Is this because I told you I love you. That's low, man…"

"I don't want you to die," Nick blurts out.

"Run that by me again."

"I don't want you to die," Nick repeats. The rest of the story comes spilling out. "I was hoping if I pulled away maybe we could go back to being friends. I'd rather have you as just a friend than dead or gone."

"Why would you think I'm going to die?" Monroe wonders.

"Everyone I get too close to dies or leaves," Nick explains. "Juliet, aunt marie, my dad. My mom even came back from the dead just to leave me again. I don't want you to be next. I can't keep doing this."

Nick is upset, almost shaking, as he speaks to Monroe. The Blutebad pulls the Grimm into his arms. Nick grips him tights. Monroe tries to stroke his back soothingly.

"I can't promise I won't die," Monroe says. "Our life is dangerous but I'll do everything I can to stay with you. Because I can't stop loving you. I won't stop loving you."

"I love you too," Nick finally says.

AN: I'm sorry I basically fell off the earth for 3 weeks. I'm going to try to post the next chapter within the next week. I want to finish this fic before the month is over. Please leave me a review. They help keep me motivated.


	6. Reason 45: Condoms Are About to Expire

Title: Reason 45: Your Condoms Are About to Expire

Spoilers: None Pairing: Nick/Monroe Rating: PG-13 Warning: implications of sex

Summary: Nick and Monroe realize that their condoms are about to expire. They have a dozen left and they don't want to let them go to waste. ;)

AN: Sorry that this took so long to post. Grad school is insane.

"Did you know condoms have expiration dates?" Monroe asks Nick early on morning.

"I think they may have mentioned it in my high school health class. Why?" Nick answers his boyfriend's seemingly random question.

"Well this box expires in 3 days and we've still got a dozen left," Monroe explains.

"It'd be a shame for them to go to waste," Nick says with a suggestive smile.

*2 days and 9 condoms later.*

Monroe and Nick lie next to each other on Monroe's king-sized bed. Nick tries to catch his breath. Monroe had practically jumped Nick the second he'd returned from the grocery store. The groceries had been left where they'd fallen as Monroe pressed Nick up against the wall, nipping and sucking at the Grimm's neck. The first round of sex took place right there in the entrance hall. They barely made it upstairs to Monroe's bed for the next two rounds. After three orgasms in such quick succession, Nick needs a break.

Too soon Monroe is leaning over and kissing Nick's neck. Damn Blutbad recovery time.

"Ready for round four?" Monroe asks.

"Not if I want to be able to walk tomorrow," Nick replies.

"Walking is overrated," Monroe jokes. Nick doesn't look impressed.

"Last time I came into work with a limp Hank was suspicious," Nick explains. "He kept asking if it was a wesen thing'. It sort of was, just not the kind of 'wesen thing' that Hank wants to hear about."

"But we still have 3 condoms left." Nick's look of disapproval doesn't change. Monroe relents. "Fine, but you know you're wasting the condoms."

"Maybe if you didn't buy the 10,000 condom-pack from the warehouse store this wouldn't happen," Nick points out without malice.

"But it's such a good deal," Monroe argues. Nick just rolls his eyes at his boyfriend but he's smiling so Monroe knows he's secretly amused. Nick turns onto his stomach, obviously intending to go to sleep. Monroe moves closer so that he's spooning with the grimm. Nick responds by pressing back into the blutbad's warm body. Monroe wraps his arms around his boyfriend and follows him into dreamland.

AN: Happy Thanksgiving! I wanted to say I'm thankful for all my readers and reviewers. Thank you everyone. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


End file.
